User talk:Googleybear
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Scooby Doo Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Googleybear, I was wondering how you created the logo for "The Scooby Doo Adventures" and the logo for the Wiki. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have made a lot of edits and have joined your awesome wiki. Animal Crossing Leader 14:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thankx Thankx for the promotion! Also for the tip on Photoshop. One thing I thing you need to do for this wiki is to get the word out! Go on the Scoobypedia and make a blog post about it. Animal Crossing Leader 19:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey Hey It's me YAY!!!!!!!! Oh I don't have anything to say. I just wanted to pop in and I wanted to get the badge TEE-HEE!!!!!!!!!!Dawn MacIntire 21:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well kinda It's kinda nooby.... IF I WAS IN THE 80'S!!!!!!!!! WHO SAYS NOOB NOWADAYS!!!!! and for yo info I like materialistic things that mean nothing and I WANT TO GET TO 3RD PLACE!!!!!!!!!! The talk post I posted on your page. About a badge thingy magigger!!!!!!!!!! YOU CALLED ME A NOOB!!!!!! Sorry, I just like to scream a lot. Bad Grammar gets on my nerves too. Sorry. Sure I can. Yay helping!--Dawn MacIntire 15:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been able to go on my computer for a while, can you please revert it, my computer has been glitching up, so I wouldn't be able to. Animal Crossing Leader 15:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sup Diggy-McDog I just wanted to say that I will be editing here and that I have created a live-action movie. See you at MSF!! SpOoKs MaStEr 23:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The Scooby Doo Adventures Why Did You Stop Making The Scooby Doo Adventures? When Do You Think,You can continue The Scooby Doo Adventures. Hi it's me kellyanne someone wrote on my profile lie stuff like my husband is Luke. But it's not true HELP Please it said even my real name was Kate and is not it is strange please can u help PLEASE NOW!!!!! Hello On The Page Demon Tigress if you go look at it there is something wrong with the pages Infobox! Decca03 Thanks. Whats a rollback? Decca03 Thanks. And it's strange that the demon tigress is fixed now because it wasn't last time I saw it. Decca03 Thanks. OK I'll be a Rollback. Decca03 Thanks. Hi I have posted the first 20 or so chapters of my fan fiction novel, The Mystory of die Oberstgeist. I welcome any critique or comments good or bad on my work. If you’re a fan of Scooby Doo, Josie and the Pussycats, Speed Racer, Jonny Quest or Lupin III you may like my story. Or you can see it on my facebook page under Lewis Callahan. Hey Googleybear Can you please make me a Admin? Decca03 Thanks 7:15 February 12, 2012 (UTC). If you go about with Decca03's request, can you please make me one too? Thanks.Scoobylover 15:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you, then. Hmm. Oh well, doesn't matter.Scoobylover 17:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Bobbejaan Kabuku Hey Googleybear I love The Scooby Doo Adventures will you draw a picture of Bobbejaan Kabuku Before he was unmasked? Decca03 Thanks 10:54 February 15 2012 (UTC) Oh ya and what program do you use to draw the characters in The Scooby Doo Adventures? I mean draw him like this See James if you go to the page James Nutmen you will see a picture under his Character Infobox that said "James Unmasked" but in his Infobox there is a picture of him before the end of the episode. Decca03 Thanks 2:22 February 2012 (UTC) Home Page Hey Googelybear someone keeps taking my series off the home page. can you put it back on? 9.06 Feburay 2012 (UTC) That's ACL, though I've no idea why.Scoobylover 16:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Testing Testing Awesome Great you Continued The Scooby Doo Adventures, This is one of the best days of my Life! Deletion Hello. How can you delete pages? Scoobylover 16:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Pages to be deleted Hey, thanks for telling me that you can only delete pages when you are an administrator. Decca03 says someone hacked into his account and created the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You pages. Could you please delete all those pages of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!? Thank you. Scoobylover 15:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, now that I have Decca's permission, please delete the episode categories of Scooby-Doo! Mysterious Mysteries. They can be found here and here. Thanks again, Scoobylover 15:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Page with nothing deletion Hi. There is a page called Darkness! Shadow knights and laser knight with nothing on it. I saw the previous thing on it, and was about your series The Scooby-Doo Adventures. Since it does not help much, could you delete it? Thanks. Scoobylover 16:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) noo dont worry this wont contain violence and it wont even have a clue about murders they will just be told to investigate the suspect and they will just say i did itwihtout saying anything to do with death coz in mystery incoporated if i made a mistake velma was nearly murdered so you will have to make a exeption. read the plot for the first episode Wanda And The Celebrity Cat and you will find no murder related things.Germania 19:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S this wikia has evolved because the last time i was here there was only 49 pages and now theres 490 so summat. if you want to discuss this on private message at 8:00 i will be free so thanks Empty, useless and bad pages I have a question. What should we do with empty and bad pages probably no one is ever going to edit? We have a lot on this wiki that are really quite bad, and I mean bad pages such as Scooby-Doo The Murder Begins (did that get deleted? Good work), and empty pages, when we can find some. Also useless pages, I mean pages that should go on Scoobypedia and not here, such as the real episodes of season 1 of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. You had a good idea on the tutorial-maybe I can write one myself which expands more on the structure of a synopsis? Thanks for the time, Scoobylover 19:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Category OK. I will look through here to see pages that have no point and will probably never be edited again. I'll make a tutorial as soon as I can. Thanks again, Scoobylover 20:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) News Section. I created an example of what I mean, which can be viewed . Also, I created a new Tutorial banner, if you want I can upload it over the other one.}} It's not fanon! Hey Googleybear. I wrote/am writing two articles. I say that because I'm finished with one, Scooby Doo and the Nightmare Drug, and am still working on the other. Could you put Scooby Doo and the Nightmare Drug on the homepage? Whoops Wimmerwolf told me the articles are books, so you can put the article under Books and Novels. Direct-to-book OK. I guess I'll ask him to, because he told me they could be categorized as books. Hopefully people can see his awesome stories soon! :D Scoobylover 17:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC)